Prisoner
by XpyonX
Summary: Schneizels bored and decides to entertain himself with none other than his precious baby, Lelouch.


**Hey 8) I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated my 'doll' fanfic – I'm working on it! ^_^' unfortunately (damn computer) isn't working properly so I can't go on the internet… so as soon as I get a new one or this one gets fixed I'll try my best to keep more updated! Anyways, all characters story line, ect. Belongs to the rightful owner(s) and I take no credit! Except for my I-M-A-G-I-N-A-T-I-O-N. 8)**

**

* * *

**

"Bring in my prisoner." Schneizel ordered with his charming, trade mark smile. The guards gave a quick "Yes, you're highness!" and hurried to collect said prisoner. The two guards came back with a struggling and panting Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Schneizel smirked and held his hand out expectantly. Lelouch struggled as he was roughly shoved towards the blond Britannian prince. A long gloved finger wrapped itself neatly around the restraining collar connected to Lelouch's pale neck. He was still breathing heavy with sweat sliding down his glistening skin. He grimaced as he was forced down to his knees besides the comfortably sitting Schneizel. He thought he was about to collapse – the belt restraints on the straight jacket making his legs bend at an awkward position.

He froze as Schneizel's hand returned to Lelouch and started to gently stroke his soft, red cheek. Lelouch glared angry up at his anuie who in return gave his winning smile.

"Lelouch, you should smile more, like anuie. You'll get frown lines." Schneizel warned his precious baby.

"You…!" Lelouch growled but was cut off by a sudden movement from the floor to the princes' lap. He moaned as a skilful hand found its way to his groin and was rubbing in a circular motion. "A-ahh…" He moaned and his hips jerked forward in a smooth notion of their own accord. "S-stop!" He moaned but his hips and growing excitement said otherwise.

"Hmm? Why, is it because they're watching?" Schneizel purred seductively into his ear, making him shudder. Lelouch looked around slowly. He had no idea people were in here, he hadn't thought about it…until now. Lelouch shook in anger and embarrassment as he noticed some faces he recognised; Nina especially.

. A light dusting of pink covered her face and she was shuffling uncomfortably on her commanding chair at the front of the ship. Lelouch growled and glared into the purple eyes of his anuie.

"Continue with your work, please." Schneizel ordered, still staring deeply into his deep violet eyes.

There was a sudden and flustered continuation of the work as Lelouch bounced in the princes' lap. He moaned and whimpered every time their erections rubbed together, gaining friction. The thin material was growing wet and Schneizel stopped bouncing, gaining a whimper and loud gasps from Lelouch. Somewhere along the line his anuie had undone the belts restraining him from spreading Lelouch's legs.

"Are you enjoying this, Lelouch? Does it make you sweat at the thought of being touched in front of all these people?" Schneizel whispered, bringing Lelouch closer to his climax.

"Nnnggh…!" Lelouch moaned as all his buckles were undone and he was completely naked other than the white cloth hanging onto his knees. Schneizel finally wrapped a cool hand around Lelouch's length and pumped him quickly, not leaving enough time to breath. He almost painfully rubbed the slit causing Lelouch to scrape his nails against the fully clothed princes' back as Schneizel took him over the edge

"S-stop! A-aahh….nn…" Lelouch shuddered as his hot seed spilled over into Schneizel's bare hand; glove removed. The young prince was panting again and his sweaty forehead was resting against the surprisingly cool chest belonging to a certain, currently hated blond Britannian prince.

"You may sleep on my lap if you wish." He purred in his baby's ear. Lelouch was pulled forward, closer towards Schneizel and held close there by his anuie.

"Die…." He murmured quietly before, much to his disappointment, slipping into a calm and cosy sleep. Schneizel smirked and caressed his raven locks. He turned Lelouch around until he was cradled comfortably in his anuie's lap.

"Now," The guards stood up straight – as straight as they could after witnessing Lelouch's performance – and listened attentively for orders from their prince. "Bring me my other prisoner." Schneizel smirked.

A floor below the princes' command centre , a certain night of rounds was waiting patiently for his punishment from Britannia's own, currently hated blond prince.

* * *

**Incase you couldn't tell, the certain knight of rounds is Suzaku Kururururuurururugi 8)**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
